


spare a quarter

by spideyguts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1930's, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Steve Rogers, Brooklyn Babes, Bucky just wants Steve to feel good, Bucky's kinda like a sugar daddy, Feminization, Grinding, He's so in love, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Power Bottom Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, boys in panties, but not, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: It happened the summer of 37’, when Bucky was cleaning out his grandad’s attic. It was stuffy as all hell up there, and he swore he was gonna die of heat exhaustion before they even got half the junk out of the attic. (Or the story of how Bucky finds out he really likes spending money on Steve, and is head over heels for his best friend.)





	spare a quarter

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so incase ur wondering how much a quarter back then was, it was about 4 bucks! (pun intended) enjoy! <3 (oh and happy mothers day, heres some porn!)

It happened the summer of 37’, when Bucky was cleaning out his grandad’s attic. It was stuffy as all hell up there, and he swore he was gonna die of heat exhaustion before they even got half the junk out of the attic. 

“Quit your whinin’” Becca, his younger sister told him. He just flashed her a toothy grin and wrapped his arm around her head and brought her real close. 

“Not a chance, Becs! Do you even know me?” Becca scoffed and fake gagged.

“You smell terrible! Ugh Bucky!” She escaped his grasp and quickly headed down the ladder to go to their Ma, who was talking to their grandma and grandad over cold beer. Bucky turned on his heels and went to move a taped up box, until he got curious and looked inside of it. 

Bucky’s never seen so much damn silver in his life, and he was sure his eyes just about popped out of their sockets. Quarters, upon quarters were scattered around in a big pile in the box. There had to be more than 200 hundred of them, which is more money than Bucky could ever phantom in his whole life. 

His grandad’s words rung around his head, ‘Whatever ya find up there’s yours ta keep, Buckaroo!’ He felt bad taking this though, this was so much money. But he thought of what he could do with it. 

Sure his grandad has always been more wealthy than them, he helped out whenever Bucky’s parents weren’t being stubborn. He could buy Becca somethin’ nice, and his Ma that necklace she’s been eyeing for god knows how long but just wasn’t buyin’ cause she was always saving money for the family. 

He could buy Stevie a new sketchbook, and get his Ma a gift. It was the least he could do for Sarah, hell that woman had done so much for Bucky since he was a lil’ boy. He loved her like he loved his own Ma. With a whistle and a grin he picked up the box and headed down the ladder.

Suprisingly, no one asked him what was in it when he set it by the stuff they were takin’ back to their own apartment. But when Bucky went to head up the ladder to finish clearing everything out his grandad flashed him that famous Barne’s smile and a wink. Bucky felt a lot better after that about takin’ the money.

-

The day after he had taken the box back to his room and put all the quarters into a pouch, and slipped it in his trouser pocket. After doing his hair the way he liked, he flashed his mirror a grin and shook his head. He gave his ma a kiss on the cheek as headed out the door through the kitchen, and scruffed his hand through Becca’s hair making her scoff and yell. 

“Bucky! C’mon I’m seeing a showing with Dorothy later, I don’t need you messin’ up my hair.” He just flashed her a grin and a shrug to be a little shit. And with that he was out the door. 

He rounded the corner of his apartment, saying hello to Mrs.Daniels who liked to sit on the corner on Saturdays and sketch people walkin’ by. He knew because Stevie had sat down with her before, the two got along well. He figured it was an artists thing, Bucky couldn’t draw for shit. 

And plus, he’s left handed, and when Steve tried to teach him charcoal it ended up in a big ol’ mess. Not that Bucky minded, because it ended up with him smearing it all over Stevie’s face and tickling the boy damn near an asthma attack.

He was walking to Steve’s, but first stopped at Jo’s pharamacy to grab a pack of Chesterfield’s and say hello to Jo and his overly fat cat who liked to sit on the counter. Finally he made his way to Steve’s, stomping out the cigarette he had smoked on the way their with a grin. 

He hated the stairs, especially the ones at Steve’s place. Steve lived on the top floor, so by the time he made it up them he was only semi-panting. 

He felt terrible for Steve, who had to do it countless times with piss poor lungs but Steve was adamant on telling Bucky he was fine and was used to his lungs always feelin’ like they’ve been lit on fire. Bucky never believed him, but just nodded his head and would change the subject.

Not even knocking, he opened the door and was met with the sight of Sarah Rogers cooking something on the stove that smelled delicious. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said,

“Good morning Sarah. You look beautiful as ever today.” He leaned against the small table in the kitchen. Sarah smiled at him and playfully hit him with the rag that was hung across her shoulder. He yelped and laughed. 

“Stop flattering me, Mr.Barnes. With all your compliments I might just become araogant.” She flashed him a soft smile. Steve really had her eyes. “Steve’s in his room, working on some comission. Go bother him, please. He hasn’t been out since thursday with you. Go on now!” She swatted him out the kitchen with the towel again playfully.

Bucky waltzed into Steve’s room without knocking, Steve not even looking up from the drawing on his desk. The window was open, hot air coming in from Brooklyn’s summer heat. 

Steve had a fire escape outside his room, him and Bucky had spent many nights out there just talking about everything and nothing. Sometimes they’d just be silent, and Bucky swore he’d never seen anything more beautiful than Stevie covered in moonlight amongst the stars. He bit the inside of his cheek and gripped the back of Steve’s neck.

“S’ not nice to ignore your company, Rogers. You ain’t happy to see me?” He gave him a boyish grin and Steve smiled and swatted his hand away. 

“Nah not when ya got a face like that Barnes.” Bucky rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and plopped down the pouch besides the impressive work in progress on Steve’s desk. 

“Check it, Stevie!” He huffed, kinda proud. Although he didn’t work for this money, he still found it. And he got to show it off to Stevie, and that made pride flow through his veins if Steve approved of literally anything he did. He was so gone for Steve, it was insane. 

He shouldn’t feel that way for another fella, especially not his best guy. But he couldn’t help it. He’d accepted he liked fellas anyways, he was over denying himself what he wanted. But with Steve, he didn’t know when or if he could deny himself. If he couldn’t have him as a lover he’d damn well have him as a friend. 

“Woah, pal. That’s a whole lot of nickels!” Bucky rolled his eyes and pushed Steve’s shoulder.

“They ain’t nickels pal, c’mon open it.” He urged on. Steve unwrapped the top of the pouch and looked inside, and his eyes lit up as he gasped.

“Holy damn, Buck! Where’d you get this much money? I’ve never seen this much silver in my damn life!” He looked up at Bucky, his eyes shining. Bucky’s heart tightened and his stomach did a whole backflip and he had to remember to breathe.

“I said the same thing. Was cleaning out grandad’s attic. Found it n he said I could keep it. Pretty cool huh? Figured I’d buy my Ma and Becc’s somethin. And your ma and you.” Steve immediately looked down.

“Bucky, I don’t need you spending money on me. Plus my ma will kill you if you get her somethin’ expensive.” Bucky huffed out a laugh. He knew Steve would say something like that.

“Pal, it’s seriously okay. You’re not some charity case I’m donating to. I’m just bein a friend.” God, he wished he could be more than just a friend. 

“Besides, I think a new sketchbook is in order.” He plucked at the spiral of the one on his desk, which was tattered and pages had to be taped in and the actual pages were mixmatched colors from where Steve had added in pages from running out. 

Steve blushed something wicked, and Bucky’s never seen something so cute. He had to put his hands in his pocket to stop him from doing something stupid like pinching his best friend’s cheeks. 

“Buck…” Steve started but Bucky picked up the pouch and headed towards the door. He was getting Steve that new sketchbook if it killed him.

“C’mon Stevie.” Steve rolled his eyes and put on his shoes and coat. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders as they headed out the door, saying goodbye to Sarah and promising to come over for dinner that night.

-

It was a week later, and Bucky had given his Ma a nice bouquet of flowers and some new nice crimson lipstick from her favorite brand. (Also that necklace she’d been eyeing. She’d cried and almost made Bucky return it) 

He got Becca a small journal, she loved to write. Along with money for a date she had with a fella named Joey. He was hesitant at first, but after the big brother speech of ‘I’ll kill em if he hurts you.’ he gave her the money. He had given Sarah a locket, to which she put a photo of Joseph, Steve’s dad in. She’d cried and wouldn’t let Bucky breathe for ten minutes from the force of the hug she gave him.

And Steve..well maybe he had gone overboard with Steve. That day they went out he had gotten Steve his sketchbook. And some pencils, and some paints. Steve had been trying to put things back as Bucky gathered them, but as they left the shop they left with full hands. Bucky just looked at Steve smugly, and Steve couldn’t even be mad at his best guy.

But then afterwards, the next day, Bucky bought Steve more things. Like a real nice looking hat, and a print of a painting of Brooklyn. He also bought him small things, like coke’s throughout the week and even bought him lunch down at a local diner and refused Steve pitching in to pay. 

Bucky liked paying for things for Steve, and even when he stopped using the quarters, just started using his own money that he made down at the docs. It made him feel needed, made him feel needed by Steve.

Even though that wasn’t the case. Steve didn’t need him. So here he was, a tuesday evening in Steve’s room with an angry Steve. He looked quite adorable when he was angry, and Bucky had a hard time taking him seriously when he looked like a puppy who just got his tail stepped on.

“Stop buyin’ me stuff Buck! M’ not your dame, I don’t need to be treated like one.” He huffed out staring up at Bucky, and accusing finger pointed at his chest. Bucky just smiled down at the skinny spitfire of his best guy and moved his finger away. 

He tried to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest at Steve’s words. They hurt him to his very core and he couldn’t place why. He felt rejected in every sense, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Steve’s stupid lips so he could stop yappin’ and complaining about Bucky buying him things.

“I don’t mind buying you things, Stevie.” Steve turned around and went to his drawing, picking up the sketchbook Bucky bought him and headed to the fire escape out his window. The night air was slightly cooler than the day, but still sweetly hot. Brooklyn always felt that way in the summer. It was one of the most comforting and stable things Bucky could remember since he was a kid. Steve turned around once more.

“But I mind. Now c’mon.” He slipped out the window and Bucky followed, a lump in his throat. He felt worse than he had that one time he got rejected at Coney Island in front of Steve. Steve ended up falling asleep on the fire escape with his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky didn’t get a wink of sleep that night.

-

When he saw it, he doesn’t know what came over him. He knew that Steve said not to buy anything for him. But this, this wasn’t something normal. Steve didn’t even know how Bucky felt towards him, didn’t even know if Steve liked guys. 

But when he saw the silky matching pair on lingerie in the window of a shop his Ma visited sometimes, he knew that he wanted to see it on Steve’s small lithe frame. He wanted to take apart Steve while he wore it, and damn if Bucky wasn’t a stubborn reckless man. The money in his pocket was burning a hole through his pants.

That day he left the store with a small bag filled with a full set of lingerie. The saleslady told him that his gal was real lucky. Bucky could only say that he was the lucky one, while his face burned with guilt. 

He couldn’t help the arousal that pooled in his stomach as he hurried home, and went straight to his room without making eye contact to his Ma. He locked the before setting down the bag on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He sat down on the bed and it made a creaking noise. He winced. He couldn’t ever remember feeling this turned on, or feeling this ashamed. 

But god, imagining Steve in these did a hell of a something to Bucky. He wanted to run his fingertips along the lace while it was on him, trace Steve’s cock with his tongue through them. His cock throbbed his his trousers and he looked at his lock door and then back to his problem in his pants. 

Bucky decided to say fuck it, and unzipped his pants letting his cock spring out and hit his belly. He quickly shucked out of his shirt, and leaned back against the pillows. He swallowed hard as he watched precum start to smear across his belly, his cock jumping to its own accord as he thought of Steve.

What would Steve do if he gave him these? In Bucky’s mind he imagined Steve on his lap, grinding against his cock in nothing but the black silky panties, along with the matching thigh garters and socks. Looking like a dame straight out of a magazine, but better. So much better. 

Their dicks sliding together through fabric, and his tongue against Steve’s. He hissed and took his cock in his hand, slowly pumping but careful to be quiet since his Ma and Becca were home and their apartment walls were not thick by all means. 

He was leaking, so he didn’t need slick to make the glide easier. His hips fucked into his hand, and he bit down on his lip so he wouldn’t cry out. It felt so damn good, but it’d feel so much better if it was Steve. 

If Steve wrapped his lips around his cock, god those fucking lips. Take him deep in his throat, feel him choke around Bucky’s cock. Bucky tightened his grip on his cock, rolling his hips and tipping his head back. Feeling Steve’s hands on him, and feeling Steve. 

Slicking his fingers up and opening his best guy up, sliding those panties over and getting two fingers in him. Hitting that spot that Bucky knows feels so good by doing it to himself, making Steve whimper and moan and fall apart in his lap. Making him beg for more, beg for Bucky to get his cock in him until he was crying for it. 

He was getting dangerously close himself, focusing on the head of his cock and making a tight ring with his ring finger and thumb. He was sensitive just under his head, and sparks of pleasure were going straight through him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He panted out, barely coming out as a whisper as he fucked his own hand. He thought of Steve being tight around him. So tight and warm, and Steve shaking and trembling as he got used to the size of Bucky in him. Steve practically jumping in Bucky’s lap to get more of his cock in him. Bucky’s fingernails scraping over the boys sock clad thighs, snapping the garters and making Steve yelp and cry out. 

He wanted to see tear tracks, wanted to kiss them away and promise him everything would be okay. He’d look so beautiful trembling around Bucky’s cock, and Bucky would just make him lie back and take his cock until he was coming with Bucky’s name on his tongue. 

Bucky’s hips stuttered and he took a sharp inhale as he came, followed by a long deep guttural moan that he hoped his Ma and Becca didn’t hear. His ears rang and his orgasm felt like it lasted for forever, long after his cum stopped dripping from his cock.

After his body stopped shaking from the aftershocks of the most intense fucking orgasm of his life, he grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped up the drying cum with disgust. He felt ashamed, and wondered if he’d ever even work up the courage to give Steve the contents of the bag sitting on the end of Bucky’s bed, taunting him. He had a hard time looking Steve in the eyes that night when they’d gone to see a movie. 

-

It took two weeks. Two weeks for Bucky to work up the courage to come clean to his best guy that he was gone for him, and give him the present. He wasn’t ready to lose Steve. He wouldn’t ever be ready. But he needed to tell him. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, and thinking about him in the damn outfit. He’d spent two weeks rubbing one out every night and he felt like he was 15 all over again. No thank you. 

He walked in the Rogers apartment, and Sarah was nowhere to be found. She had work that day, considering it was Friday night and she had been changed to night shifts. She had told Bucky that the hospital was low on staff the other day at dinner, and that’s why she was doing it. Said that Steve and her could use the money.

He swallowed hard and made his way to Steve’s room, to find him painting a beautiful picture of the Brooklyn sky at night, from the fire escape outside his window. Two shadow figures were in it, and he figured it was him and Steve. He felt his stomach drop and his heart tighten. Fuck. 

His mouth was dry, and any charm that Bucky Barnes once had left with the air outside the window that was open. He must’ve made some type of startling noise, but he couldn’t of been sure because he was having difficulty breathing. 

Steve turned around and tilted his head, a lopsided grin on his face. He looked so pretty. 

“Hey, Buck. Wasn’t expecting ya. What’s up?” He turned back around like nothing was wrong. Well, nothing was wrong for him. Just for Bucky. He considered throwing the bag he was holding behind his back out the window and forget about this whole thing and just be with Steve how they always were. But it was now or never. He’d never get it out if he didn’t now.

“Heya, Stevie. Can we-“ He hesitated. He never hesitates when he talks. He was so damn nervous. 

“Can we talk?” He blinks hard and Steve sets his brushes down; the ones Bucky bought. He turns around and nods, gesturing to the bed. Bucky shakes his head. 

“Nah, I’d-I’d rather be standing.” Steve’s face seemed to become pale and Bucky knew that he was making him nervous. But he couldn’t hide his own fear for Steve’s sake. Not this time. 

“C’mon. Spit it out Buck. You’re scarin’ me.” He laughed nervously, crossing his arms. He was wearing a white tank top and just boxer shorts, but he looked so good. Bucky swallowed. 

“Before I say anything, I’m sorry. I don’t want this to ruin anything between us, yknow? You’re my best guy, but if I don’t get this out now I’ll never do it. Please don’t look at me like some freak.” His voice broke at the end and he tried to play it off by coughing. Steve’s face looked even more scared, but now his eyebrows furred and he looked worried. 

“Buck, you couldn’t say nothin’ that’d make me think you’re a freak, ya jerk.” He took a step closer and playfully hit Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky felt his shoulder light on fire and he took a quick step back, earning a frown from Steve. 

Without even thinking, he handed Steve the bag. He took it, and cocked his head in confusion. He set it down on the bed and Bucky started, 

“I know you told me not to but you anymore things, but- I just saw it and I couldn’t not buy it.” His voice was low and quiet and he was cowering in the corner like a kid who had just been scolded. 

“Buck I told you to stop buyin’ me things, does that thick brain of yours not work? Swear to god sometimes-“ Steve’s words died in his throat as he pulled out the offending object, and he looked at Bucky with an unreadable expression. Bucky was sure he was about to burst into tears quicker than he ever has before in his life.

“Uh, Buck?” Bucky shifted on his feet but couldn’t find words. He didn’t know if there were any. Steve walked towards him, and Bucky backed up until his back hit the wall. He swallowed hard and waited for Steve to hit him, or yell and call him a queer and never talk to him again. He suddenly felt very small, looking down at Steve. 

“This isn’t funny, Buck.” Steve thought he was joking, great. Bucky could play it off like he was. Everything would go back to normal. His mouth betrayed him. 

“I’m not tryin’ to be.” His voice was leveled and serious, and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Steve didn’t say anything, just walked out of the room with the stuff in his hands and shut the door. As soon as it shut Bucky had a hundred things racing through his head. He fucked up was the biggest one, and he started pacing. He didn’t want to just leave, he wanted to say sorry and that he was kidding and that they should just forget about it. He was gonna throw up. 

His stomach was in knots and he doesn’t remember ever feeling this bad in his life. The dread in his stomach was so bad it felt like it did when he found out Stevie had scarlet fever. He didn’t know if he’d be okay, but he made it out. They’d made it out. He really hopes they’d make it out of this. He couldn’t lose Steve. 

He was facing the window, looking out and breathing in the night air to try and calm down. He couldn’t afford to puke all over Steve’s place, and make him feel worse than he already did. His heart beat was beating so fast he thought he was gonna die. And then the door behind him opened, and he was so scared he didn’t dare turn around. The hair on the back on his neck stood up as light footsteps approached him, and then Steve’s hands were on him and slowly turning him around. 

“Cmon, turn around Buck.” He said softly and Bucky did, and when he did he almost had a damn heart attack. Steve was wearing the set he bought, and before he could even take if all in Steve was pushing the hair out of the way of Bucky’s forehead, and placing his hands on both sides of his face. Bucky swallowed hard as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on, and if he was just dreaming. He really hoped not. They were so close, their lips were almost touching and Steve was on his tippy toes. 

“Does it look okay?” He whispered into Bucky’s mouth in a low whisper, as of the question was meant for only their ears. A sacred thing that was made for them only. Bucky didn’t answer, just closed the gap between them and Steve made a startled noise but kissed back eagerly.

Bucky led the kiss, sliding his tongue against Steve’s and backing him up until the backs of his knees hit the bed and they fell forward. He made sure all his weight fell on his own elbows, so he didn’t crush Steve.

They broke the kiss so Bucky could sit back on his haunches and really look at Steve, sprawled out on his bed on his elbows, looking at Bucky with half lidded eyes looking sinful. Bucky had never been a very faithful man, but looking at Steve made him want to pray to every and any god out there that they’d given him the most beautiful angel.

“Y’know, if you buying me nonsense things and girls underwear would’ve made you admit you loved me, I wished you woulda found those quarters years ago.” Bucky was dumbfounded as Steve climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, and they looked at each-other intently. 

“You knew?” Bucky asked, gaping like a fish without water. Was he that obvious?

“Are ya kidding me Barnes? Of course I knew. You’re not so slick. I’ve caught you starin at my ass a million times since we were 14 years old.” Bucky’s face turned red and Steve kissed his cheek with a giggle, and what the fuck, did Steve just giggle? 

Bucky gripped Steve’s hips and whispered against his best guy’s neck, “I love you.” He laughed out and Steve laughed back. 

“I love you too, ya dumb jerk.” Bucky can’t remember ever feeling this alive. His whole body was alight. 

“Hey, watch your mouth ya punk.” He gave the boys panty clad ass a playful spank and Steve moaned and filthily ground his hips down into Bucky’s, and Bucky couldn’t help but moan back. 

“Shit, Stevie. You’re gonna kill me.” Steve didn’t answer, he just kissed Bucky until they were both breathless and ground his hips down. Bucky moved his hand all over Steve’s creamy skin, feeling every blemish and crease. He palmed the boys cock through the panties, and felt how wet he already was. 

“Eager?” Steve just bit his lip, tipping Bucky’s head back to expose his throat. He licked a stripe and sucked on his adam’s apple, making Bucky groan. 

“You bet your ass. Waited half my life for this. Although I didn’t imagine the ladies wear. But it’s hot.” Bucky grinned. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Steve got off Bucky’s lap to fetch slick from his bedside drawer, and motioned with his finger for Bucky to come forward up the bed. He slipped in between Steve’s opened legs, looking so fucking good in those thigh highs that Bucky almost came right there. Steve unzipped Bucky’s trousers and pulled his cock out, and Bucky inhaled sharply. 

Steve slicked up his palm and started to jerk Bucky off slowly, slick lewd sounds bounced around the walls and Bucky closed his eyes and practically whined. Steve’s hand felt so good wrapped around him, his callouses catching and rubbing him in all the right ways. His fingers played right under the head, making Bucky thrust his hips forward, making them both moan. 

He opened his eyes again, to see Steve watching him with his mouth open and eyes half lidded. He flashed him a wicked grin, and he was pretty sure he looked wolfish. 

“Fuck me, Bucky. C’mon. Open me up?” Steve panted out, his hand speeding up on his cock and Bucky had to grab his wrist so he didn’t shoot off right there. Seeing Steve like this was almost too much. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Fuck yeah Stevie. Gonna open you up so damn good for me. Ya want that babydoll?” He asked as he slicked up two fingers, and picked Steve up so his legs were wrapped around his waist and he was elevated. He snapped the panties aside and circled Steve’s rim and bit down on his tongue to stop from moaning out. 

Steve on the other hand, practically keened. He was starting to shake already, broken sounds coming out as Bucky pushed in a finger. Steve was tight and hot around his finger, better than anything his dumb brain could of ever thought of. 

“Oh Jesus Mary and Joseph, Bucky!” Bucky grinned and added another finger, scissoring his fingers to get Steve real nice and open for him. He loved him so much, he never wanted to hurt him. He swore to himself in that moment for the rest of the time his own heart was beating was that it’d beat for Steve. His Stevie. 

“Nah, it’s just Bucky. But I may be down for a foursome if you are.” He let out a laugh and Steve joined him, although his sounded breathless and strained. 

“Shut up, Ah! You jerk. Get your cock inside me, w-wanna feel ya.” He dropped his head back, and Bucky couldn’t resist the urge to bite down on his throat. Steve moaned in response and Bucky added another finger, and pressed up against Steve’s prostate. 

Steve’s whole body trembled, and his cock was steadily leaking precum and his whining was becoming desperate as Bucky mercilessly attacked his prostate while kissing his neck. 

“Buck-Buck. Okay, I’m ready. Swear it. If you don’t get in me right now I’m kicking ya out ya big oaf.” Bucky pretended to look scandalized, but just smiled. 

“You would never. Ya love me too much.” Steve laughed, moaning as Bucky pressed against him in just the right way. 

“I do. Now get in me.” Bucky kissed him to shut up him, slowly taking out his fingers and Steve grabbed his cock and guided him so he was inside of the boys tight heat. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth as he pushed past the boys rim, and Steve followed. He bottomed out and Steve’s fingernails were in the naps of his neck, and Bucky had to stay like that for a while so he didn’t cum right away.

“I love you so much babydoll.” He whispered and Steve kissed him hard, rolling his hips. A silent plea for Bucky to fuck him into the mattress. Bucky obliged, and started to roll his hips. He pulled away from the kiss panting, and pulled Steve up from under his armpits. He was now on Bucky’s lap, bouncing on his cock with his head buried in Bucky’s neck. Bucky fucked his hips up, running his hands all over Steve’s back and leaving scratch marks as Steve pushed back down to meet his thrusts. 

Steve was loud, so loud that Bucky’s was worried the neighbors could hear them. He was whining in Bucky’s ear, begging him for more, telling him how good it felt, how much he loved Bucky and how long he’s waited. Bucky was sure he was crying and when Steve pulled away from his neck he saw that he was indeed crying. 

“Shh.” Bucky kissed the tear tracks like he’d imagined so many times, but this time it felt so much more intimate and it was real. It was fucking real and he couldn’t help as he looked into Steve’s eyes like loud fucking moan he let out. He fucked into him earnestly, until Steve couldn’t even meet his thrusts back and could only hold on for the ride. 

He rubbed his hard cock along Bucky’s front, dirtying his shirt but Bucky didn’t have a lick of sense to care. All he could feel was Steve, and fuck he felt so good and hit and tight. Like he was made for Bucky’s cock.

Steve was hiccuping, and shaking so hard he thought he was gonna break. Bucky pulled the panties down and wrapped his hand around the boys weeping cock, and apparently that was it for Steve. He was coming, and it was hard. His whole body shook and Bucky fucked him hard; fucked him bard through his orgasm and Steve’s fingernails were digging so hard into his neck that he was sure he was bleeding. 

Steve was babbling, and was limp against Bucky. 

“Bucky, cum in me, cum in me, c’mon give it to me.” Steve slurred out, sounding fucked out as ever. It hit Bucky that they didn’t use a condom, but he didn’t give a single shit. He knew he was clean, and he trusted Steve with everything.

His own orgasm hit him by surprise, and he stilled his hips as he bit down on Steve’s neck, muffling his cry out as his whole body shook as he kept cumming. It felt like forever, he came so much that he felt it leak back down and out of Steve, covering his own cock. He weakly thrust into Steve again, and Steve moaned and pushed him on the shoulder mumbling about how he couldn’t. 

They stayed like that for awhile, until their cum started to get dry and tacky and Bucky pulled out of Steve with a grumble and Steve winced at the feel of cum dripping from him. Bucky watched the cum slide out of him, and dipped his fingers in it. He spread it around Steve’s thighs, dirtying up those socks. But fuck, he looked so good that when he looked up at Steve again he was met with hungry eyes and he kissed him so fast he was sure he got whiplash. 

After several round later, and a well needed shower the two sat outside on the fire escape. Steve had tucked away that set that Bucky bought him in a drawer were no one except them would find it. Bucky leaned his head back against the brick wall as Steve snuggled against him, asleep on his shoulder. 

A distant tune of Frank Sinatra played from someone’s window and into the Brooklyn night. The song was ‘How deep is the ocean’ and Bucky couldn’t help but kiss Steve’s forehead and hum along to the tune as he listened to Steve’s irregular heartbeat. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. 

“How much do I love you?” He softly sung and Steve made a small sleepy sound. 

“How many times in a day, do I think of you?” His heart and chest had never felt this warm. 

“And if I ever lost you, how much would I cry?” The brooklyn air was warm that night. Bucky thinks that he’d never forget it. 

“How deep is the ocean, how high is the sky?” He finished softly, kissing Steves forehead and brushing his hair out of his face. 

He silently thanked the Brooklyn sky and his grandad for all those quarters he was given weeks ago. 

Now whenever Bucky sees someone on the streets, asking for him to spare a quarter, he always does without question. Sometimes Becca and Steve or his friends give him funny looks, because the people asking are obviously fakin’ it. But what they don’t know is that now Bucky knows how far sparing a quarter can really go.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats a wrap! i hope u enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated and make me feel validated! adios <3


End file.
